


Trust

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bill's a dick but we already knew that, F/M, Fights, Its not actually on thanksgiving but the day before uhh, Mulder and Bill hate each other, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Mulder and Scully are visiting Scully's family for Thanksgiving, uncomfortableness and fighting arises. Set S7. Also M&S are engaged... That's kinda important.





	Trust

Scully sighed and put down her hairbrush. She’d known this day would have to come for a while and yet, she was still apprehensive. Bill and Mulder were going to be stuck in a small space together and for Thanksgiving no less. And she, Scully, had to break the news to him that she was engaged to Mulder. Of course, her Mom would be absolutely overjoyed, she had always treated Mulder like one of her own children. She just wished that Melissa was here to know. She heard the bedroom door open and turned to see Mulder, clean and dressed.  
“You ready to go, Scully?” He smiled.  
“Yeah, I just gotta go to the bathroom first.”   
“Okay, I’ll see you in the car.” Mulder left the room and Scully listened as he left the building she sighed again, she couldn’t believe they were doing this.

The car ride to the airport seemed to take an age even though it only took about 20 minutes. Scully wasn’t looking forward to the 7 hour plane ride to San Diego. Though hopefully during it she’d get some sleep. It took them a while to get through security so by the time they were done it was about 15 minutes until the flight would start boarding. They waited, quietly, only speaking to each other a little. It was clear that neither of them were looking forward to the experience. They boarded the plane and found their seats. Business class. What was the point in paying for first class?  
“You can sit by the window, Scully.”  
“Mulder, you know I hate flying.”  
“So?” Scully raised an eyebrow. “Okay, suit yourself, I’ll get the good seat then.” Scully grinned and let Mulder sit down before sitting next to him.  
“I know you’re not looking forward to this, Scully.” Mulder put on his seatbelt.  
“What do you mean? Mulder of course I’m looking forward to it. I get to spend time with my family and you get to have Thanksgiving with us. Of course I’m looking forward to it.”  
“Aren’t you at all worried about your angelic brother’s reaction to this?” Mulder held up his hand to show his engagement ring. Scully looked before turning her attention to her own ring.  
“I mean yes? Of course I’m worried about his reaction but I’m more worried about how you two are going to behave stuck with each other for two days. I just don’t want any arguments.”  
“There won’t be any arguments, Scully. I won’t start anything.”  
“Look, I know that Mulder but you know how Bill is, he’ll pick on you in anyway he can.”  
“It’s fine. I’ll live.”  
“Okay, but I need to trust you on this.”  
“You can trust me, Scully.”

A few hours later they had landed in San Diego. Mulder parked the rented car while Scully took her stuff into the Scully house. She tried the door, it was open.  
“Mom?”  
“Dana?” Scully went through to the kitchen, were her Mom was just finishing making apple pie.  
“Hey, Mom.” Maggie Scully turned around.  
“I would hug you but my hands are covered in flour.”  
“That’s okay.” Scully to her Mom into a hug.  
“Where’s Fox? I thought he was going to come this year.”  
“Oh, he’s just parking the car.”  
“Ah okay, well, Bill is already here. He came with Tara and Matthew this year. Charlie isn’t coming.”  
“Oh. Okay, well I’ll go and unpack my stuff in my bedroom, tell Mulder to come and help when he gets here.”  
“Okay, Dana, I will.”

 

Scully was unpacking her clothes when Mulder came into the room.  
“Hey Scully, your Mom told me to come up here. Nice room you got here, very 13 year old girl-ish.”  
“Thanks. Don’t you need to unpack too?”  
“No, I use the strategy of “Oh I’m only staying here a couple of days? I’ll just keep everything in my suitcase and take out what I need when I need it.” It’s very effective.”  
“You know Bill’s already here right?”  
“Ah yes, we passed each other in the kitchen, he glared at me and I smiled back.”  
“Mulder…”  
“Come on Scully.” He walked over to her and put her face in his hands. “I told you. You can trust me.” Scully smiled and kissed him.  
“Anyway, I have to finish unpacking, maybe you should go downstairs and help?” Mulder nodded and left.

Two hours later everyone (Mulder, Scully, Bill, Tara, Matthew and Maggie) was sitting eating pizza. Well Matthew wasn’t, since he was only 2 and a half.  
“So, Mulder,” Bill started but Maggie cut him off.  
“Fox, Dana, how’s work going?”  
“Works going good Mom, we’ve been working on a couple tricky cases but nothing too hard. No government conspiracies as Mulder would say.”  
“Yeah, it’s been rather quiet on the government conspiracy part lately.” Mulder said, while he chewed on a slice of mushroom pizza. “Some would say that’s a good thing.” He swallowed, and silence followed.  
“Has anything else been going on, Dana?”  
“Well… Uhm…” Scully looked at Mulder she had wanted to wait until Thanksgiving, tomorrow to tell the family. “Me and Mulder have something to say.” Scully forcibly took Mulder’s hand. “We’re engaged.”  
“Oh my god that’s amazing!” Tara exclaimed. “Me and Bill were even happier after we got married!”  
“Oh Fox, Dana that’s great! I can’t believe my baby girl is getting married.” Maggie grinned. Bill was silent.  
“Daddy why aren’t you saying anything?” Matthew pulled at Bill’s sleeve and Bill batted him away. Bill’s eyes were like fire.  
“Dana. Are you joking?”  
“Bill.” Maggie strained to stop him.  
“No Mom. Seriously, Dana, this has to be a joke. You can’t seriously be marrying him!” Bill gestured at Mulder.  
“Bill, doesn’t it matter at all to you that I’m finally living a happy life? After all the things that have happened to me!? And all you care about is the fact that I’m marrying someone you hate. Well newsflash! You can’t control what I do anymore Bill, I’m my own person, I’m not bloody nine anymore!”  
“Don’t talk to me like that.”  
“Seriously? Fucking seriously?! Sorry for the language, Mom. I can’t talk to you like that but you can trash the man I love and condone what I’m doing with my life!? You’re seriously out of order.”   
“Bill, leave Dana alone, she’s not your property and she never will be. You’re supposed to be her big brother and this is how you treat her! What’s wrong with you? Do you have no perception of free will? Are you honestly that backward?” Mulder’s voice was beginning to rise. “This doesn’t make your sister love you! It’s going to make her hate you! I don’t understand how she can put up with you even now! You’re an awful brother and an awful person.”  
“Tara, Matthew we’re leaving.” Bill began to get up.  
“Oh so now you’re going to leave? Like a coward?” In a flash Bill was at the other side of the room, Mulder pushed up against the wall.  
“You come into my family, and break it! No wonder your own family was messed up.”  
“Bill get off him!” Scully screamed at him before going to try and pry him away but before she got there Bill had taken his hands away.  
“I’m not going to come back here, your fiance is an idiot and you’re incredibly stupid, Dana. Tara, Matthew we are going.” Tara and Matthew stayed still. “NOW!!” Bill bellowed.

Minutes later they were packed and leaving Bill was last to leave the house and as he turned his back Scully raised two middle fingers at him. The door slammed behind him.  
“God, your brother really is a dick.”  
“Mulder I can’t believe that just happened.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No it’s not your fault, come on.” The two went back through to the living room, were Maggie was sitting on the sofa.  
“Mom, I’m sorry for ruining Thanksgiving. That’s okay, Dana, you’re brother’s an idiot and I’m so glad none of my other children turned out like that.”  
“Thanks Mom.”


End file.
